


Slip Inside This House

by Zabriskie_Point



Category: 13th Floor Elevators
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В фильмах все не так, как в жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Inside This House

В фильмах все не так, как в жизни.  
Безумство окажется поэтичным, электрошок будет выглядеть как в очень старых фильмах о будущем, а после электрошоковой терапии герой будет лежать на кровати, вглядываясь в пустоту, и, как задумано режиссером и сценаристом, видеть своих демонов, о которых много позже сочинит целый альбом. Это надо упомянуть.  
Или наоборот: психбольница будет показана натуральной до тошноты, укол медсестра будет делать с такого размаха, будто у нее в руке не шприц, а рапира и, конечно, следы, от укола будут больше напоминать следы от рапиры, чем от шприца. Все должно быть натурально, чересчур натурально, натуральней самой натуры. Зритель содрогнется от такой правды. Но поймет ли зритель, что такое – быть закованным в собственную черепную коробку, не имея возможности сбежать оттуда? Узнает ли зритель, что такое плен собственных идей, мыслей, тех самых демонов, которых пытался увидеть герой из первого варианта? Кого покажут зрителю – безумца, сумасшедшего, или рокера, решившего посидеть в психушке, а не в тюрьме? Это вопрос прокатной судьбы. А кто же был на самом деле? Это неважно – правды нет, когда дело доходит до экранизации. А что на самом деле есть и было, знает только тот толстый старик. Но он ничего не скажет. А если скажет – не поверят. Потому что этот фильм – его жизнь, а свою жизнь мы видим не такой, какая она есть, это известный факт.  
*****  
А песня продолжается  
*****  
Людей всегда привлекали секс и смерть, но не привлекали последующее за первым и предваряющее второе, если, конечно, это не несло никакой трагедии или красивости. Но итог все же интереснее процесса. Итог, что кто-то умер. Или кого-то убили. А если этот кто-то был рокером? А если его убила собственная жена? Или девушка? Интерес повышается вдвое, а то и втрое. И это тоже будет в фильме. Итогом, кульминацией этой истории. А может, и фильма? Это почти так же притягивает и пугает, как и безумие. Как она это сделала? Застрелила. Из чего? Из пистолета? Это будет красиво. А если из ружья? Нет, ружье у рокера - это слишком даже для фильма. Не охотился же он в свободное время. А пистолет – это по-рокерски. Или все же ружье, чтобы избежать банальностей и штампов? Женщина с ружьем. Почему она это сделала? Семейный скандал? Героиновая ломка у него? Скандал привлекателен, но, когда всплывает тема наркотиков, все отходит на задний план. Может, она прервала его мучения таким образом? А может, ей просто надоело так жить? А может, просто воспользовалась моментом? Любовь, ненависть или обычная баба с ружьем? Это тоже вопрос не правды, а рейтинга.  
А правда есть и здесь, хоть и полицейская. Но заинтересует ли она? Что двигало выстрелившей? Зачем спрашивать, если общеизвестный факт, что мы пытаемся казаться в глазах людей другими.  
*****  
А песня продолжается.  
*****  
Все любят фильмы о музыкантах. Но какой он - музыкант? Как показать его? На сцене? Но сцены мало. Пьянки, наркотики – да, это есть, но это уже показывали. Не раз, и не два. Может, показать его увлечение эзотерикой? Конечно, оно привлечет. Он будет читать эзотерические книги вслух и из того, что он прочтет, выйдут стихи. Но этого мало. Все же нужно упомянуть наркотики. Они ведь были, не стоит скрывать. Не как удовольствие, конечно – мы ведь хотим показать рокера-творца, а не гедониста. Гедонисты уже были. Наркотики – путь достижения истины? Попытка обрести этот путь? Часть эзотерической практики? Что бы это ни было, это привлекает. Еще привлекает необычный инструмент. Гитары есть в каждой группе, они уже надоели. А он играл на кувшине. Увлекался мистикой, оккультизмом и эзотерикой. Все сливается с наркотическими трипами и порождает поэзию. А потом он прячется от тогдашнего наркоконтроля в лесу. В пещере. Это готовый сюжетный ход. А еще он был женат. Это очень нетипично. И жена – часть группы сразу, а не потом. Естественная часть группы, не приставленная мужем. Жена помогала группе, а не мешала? Да, именно так. Это привлечет необычностью.  
Но они не думали об успешных ходах, они просто жили. Как умели. Жизнь ярче любой выдумки, это знают все. Но все также знают, что людям интереснее выдумки.  
*****  
А песня продолжается  
*****  
«Я никогда не уходил из группы» - слышите вы. И вам смешно. Группа умерла тридцать лет назад. Конечно, о ней помнят, но её нет. Нет туров, нет альбомов, нет даже пиления авторских прав, показывающего жизнь коллектива. Есть, конечно, поклонники, есть бывшие участники, но группы нет. И оттого ответ смешон. Это все равно, что охранять давно разворованный оружейный склад. В этом нет смысла. Это не стоит показывать, ведь снимаем не комедию.  
А для сказавшего это – правда. И ему все равно, что правды нет, а есть точка зрения.  
*****  
А песня продолжается.


End file.
